Dreams
by Ldz
Summary: This is about a girl who has been getting wierd dreams and who is asked to do something that she doesnt want to do!
1. Temper

**Dreams.******

****

This is my fist HP ethic and I have not written any before. I hope you enjoy and please r+r. I have added some characters of my own; they are dedicated to one of my friends, and yes I so have some.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Rose petals" taunted the ugliest freaks in Hufflepuff.

I just sighed heavily, placed my hand on my hip and put my wait on one foot, the sarcastic stare that I was giving them made them back down. It was like I was peering inside their souls and screaming my head of at them.

"Wooh there!" Shuddered Neil Planc as he backed away to hide in the corner. I could see him just staring timidly out of the window. 

I left the common room to go for a walk, I was sick of all the stupid taunts. It wasn't my fault that my parents called me Rose, it really didn't help that my second name was Hoe. I could just hear some of the taunts whizzing around my head, "Do you sleep around Rose petals." I was just so sick of it. 

I was walking around by the lake at the bottom of the grassy bank, (it was the very big lake that had to be crossed to get from The Hogwarts Express into Hogwarts.) 

In my frustration I kicked the ground and fell on my butt, I can swear that I was **accidentally shouting out loud and not just in my head, Professor Snape came striding over to me with his cape flowing effortlessly behind him. I swivelled on my bum towards the water and pretended that I hadn't seen him. I curled myself up into a ball and stared out across the lake. I think I shouted out loud again when he was right behind me; however I'm not sure if it was on purpose that time.**

Even though I couldn't see him I knew that he would be towering over my curled up body, I knew that he would be scowling because he always was, he never smiled. Luckily I was facing into the sun so I couldn't be drowned out by his shadow.

"Miss Hoe," I heard him bellow, "I'm shocked at your swearing and cursing. I have had complaints from other members of the school who were just trying to enjoy a walk around the lake."

I could bet it was some of those annoying 1st year Hufflepuff's, the ones that had made me so mad in the first place. I hadn't seen anyone else in the whole hour and a bit that I had been there. Some of the 1st years were small enough to go without being seen. However I may not have noticed them due to my anger.

In all this rage all I could do was to scour at the lake and take deep breaths to try and calm me down.

"Do you have no explanation for your appalling behaviour miss Hoe?" he boomed as I rocked slightly. (This is what I always did when I was emotional.)

I slowly stood up and turned to face him. I spoke quietly as to try and calm me down, "The 1st year Hufflepuff's made me in this bad mood by taking the mick out of my name, and I just came to be alone and to calm myself down." Ok so I had spoken quietly not only to calm myself down but as to hopefully not get a detention with the one and only evilness of Snape, but I HAD spoken through gritted teeth the whole time.

"It is still completely unacceptable language, 30 points will be taken from Hufflepuff and you will have a double detention starting with me tomorrow." If I had argued then it would have been even more points knocked off of Hufflepuff's score and even more detentions.

"Is that clear Miss Hoe?" he raged

What could I do, I took a deep breath "Yes sir." I answered bitter fully. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Please please please review this chapter and tell me what you think. If you think it's pants then you could give me an idea of how to make it better. Even in the rare occasion that you like it – Please tell me!!!!! I've got a few more chapters to so please r+r!!!! Love x-x-x-x-ldz-x-x-x-x


	2. The First Dream

Please r+r!?!?! Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. 

I found it quite hard to sleep that night, not because I was still mad (however that didn't help) but because I felt that something was present, I accepted the fact that there were other girls in the dormitory, it felt like there was something watching over me. I looked around up, through the curtains surrounding my four - poster bed I saw light filtering through the window of the dormitory. I rolled over and tried to get some sleep. I finally dosed off.

Myleen woke me from the few hours of sleep that I had managed to actually get. Myleen was my best friend we knew so almost everything about each other. I sat up and rubbed my eyes stretched my arms out and yawned. I walked down stairs to the common room still in my cuddly pyjamas, I didn't care who saw me in them. I walked to the window and sat on the ledge and just stared out. The common room was unusually quiet.

I yawned again and I heard Myleen say, "You look tired, I guess that you didn't get much sleep last night?" I shook my head while I yawned. "Yeah well its no time to sleep now, we have to go to breakfast, get your robes on, we are already running late. (Oh! That's why the common room was deserted!!)

I climbed upstairs to pull on my uniform. As I came downstairs I was yawning AGAIN. I was running the morning lessons though my head; defence against the dark arts, (yay, and the fun! NOT), then we had flying (come on what did we learn in flying? It might be my chance to get some sleep!! No I couldn't do that to poor old Mrs Hatchet, she was too nice), then we had (OH NO) potions (DAMM, no chance of getting out of detention now (even if it wasn't right before lunch and I did skive detention I would just get more points knocked off of Hufflepuff's score, AND I would have to do like 1000 more detentions.)

Myleen dragged me downstairs to breakfast. I could feel myself nearly falling asleep on the way. I grabbed a piece of toast and I had 3 cups of Caffoone, it was supposed to keep you awake, however it was fowl, absolutely disgusting! I just hopped that it would keep me awake - especially through potions.

In detention I had to wash out a huuuuge ancient cauldron which had tonnes of slime and mould attached to the job. EWWW! I couldn't have finished the job even if I was Super girl. It was disgusting - really mingin'. 

I smelt awful after cleaning out as much of the cauldron as I could, next lesson was a free period; I just had to have a wash. I could have sworn that Snape made the cauldron that bad using a spell. I loathed Snape so much. He threatened that I would have detentions until I finished the job, the sly bastard. 

In my following detention I looked in the cauldron, it was just as bad. I glanced at Snape giving the evil eye; someone (my guess was him) had **made it this disgusting. I worked so hard to get it clean; however it didn't turn out much better. Snape, that horrible git is keeping to his word; I have to have detention until it is spotless. What's even worse is that I can't have a wash to get rid of the smell today, because I don't even have a free period. **

As I walked into the common room to gather my things for the next lesson I heard the annoying 1st years say, "You smell of sweat, have you been DOING IT to much Rose petals?" I decided to ignore their taunts, if I had another one of my rage fits again I would never get out of detention with Snape – I might even be expelled, I'm sure Snape would find a way!

Finally after what feels like a million or so detentions; I scrubbed the cauldron spotless- I could nearly see my own reflection in it! I made a vow to myself that I would never have another "_episode"_. I am NEVER having another detention with Mr. Evil ever again (well- that's if I can help it).

That night I was getting freaked out by the fact that I had felt the presence, the one that I had felt last night in fact I hadn't thought of it before, but I hadn't felt it leave all day. I think that I might have a stalker. I'm really scared. (Unless it's Malfoy! That would be _bliss!_)

**************************************************************************************************

Please review this chapter coz I would be really grateful for it!!! Even if you think its pants you could review it! Give me another idea to make it better! Even in the rare occasion that you like it – Please tell me!!! Thanx love x-x-x-ldz-x-x-x


	3. A Precence

I hope you enjoy this chapter and please please r+r it!

That night I dreamt that Harry Potter, of all people, fancied me, god alone knows why! I dreamt that it was valentines day and that he gave me a big bunch of red roses and some candy hearts that were just sooo annoying they just fly around your head until you finally grab them and shove them into your mouth and chew, then a red bubble in the shape of a heart comes from your mouth telling you who its from, (if the person tells it too give a name then it does but other wise it just say's from your secret admirer) this bubble blew out of my mouth unwontedly and stated from the one who loves you, Harry Potter! The following night I dreamt that **_he_** was my stalker and that he followed me every where! That was a f*cking weird set of dreams I don't want another one like it ever again.

I told Myleen about the dreams and that I have been feeling a presence around me for the past few days. She understood about the presence however she hadn't been feeling it herself. She tried to interpret the dreams, but she said that the only explanation that she could come up with was that I fancied him!!! I reassured her that I defiantly did not repeat did NOT fancy him and that I couldn't understand why anyone would. I mean so he has got that weird shape scar on his forehead from "he who must not be named" **_BIG WOW_**! Loads of people I know have a scar, Harry wasn't anything special. Maybe I am being a little harsh,( Na, I doubt it) I don't know him, so I'm no-one to judge him, but to be honest I am glad that I don't know him, he seems like an irritating git who gets whatever he wants **because he's got that annoying lighting bolt scar!**

All day I was thinking of a different explanation to my dream, my conclusion at the end of the day was that it was just a weird dream and NOT to get too hung up about it.

However that night I had the complete opposite dream. I dreamt that he absolutely **_HATED_ my guts and that he was devoting every possible second to think of a way to kill me, he even had that geeky girl, Hermione Whats her face, and one of those really annoying red heded Weasley boys, (what was his name? Oh yea I remember! It's Ron) on the case trying to help him to find a way to kill me, with no-one finding out whom it was who committed the crime. (However thinking about it, he could probably get away with it coz he's famous) They looked so evil in my dream. Their eyes had become really dark, almost black and really slit-like. Their smiles were too evil even to think about.**

When I woke up I decided that no matter how much I didn't want to know him it didn't mean that I **_hated_ him, I don't think that I could hate any one (well not that much any way). Just because I didn't like/want to know him, I would ****NEVER want to actually _kill_ him.**

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please review this chapter!!!!! Even if it's just too say how I could improve it (or that you think its pants) PLEASE REVIEW (even if it is to say you like it! [Who?? What?? Why?? Where???) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! Thanx  Love x-x-x-ldz-x-x-x


	4. A plan

This chapter is only short! I hope you enjoy and please r+r. 

I told Myleen about this dream also. She had NO explanation for either of these dreams now. We both spent all day trying to figure it out. At the end of the day neither of us had an explanation. I could still feel the presence, it was freaking me out! Something strange is going on, and I'm not sure if I want to know what it is. 

I was completely freaked out after a third dream. This dream was a bit of both dreams, at first he fancied me, and then he was stalking me to find out if I have any secrets that would help to kill me. I swear if I had slept for another second I would be dead, because they say if you die in your dream then you never wake up! He was that close to killing me in my dream. I thought I was lucky to be alive.

After this dream I decided to go to the school dream expert, however all they said is that something is going to happen that I **MAY**not like or want, between the famous Harry Potter and me. **_GREAT!!!_ **

Nervously I looked around to try and see my stalker. I was just hit by a fantastic idea!! I should get a cloth or something so that I could throw it onto where I thought they were and try and make them give in and tell me who they are (that is only if I haven't figured it out by then.[which I probably won't have done but never mind])

I hurried back to the common room to tell Myleen my plan. (I probably shouldn't have done that because it will know my plan now, B*mmer! Oh well not like it would have worked any way)****

Please review this chapter!!! If you thought I could improve it – please tell me how!!!! Or even if it's a certain idea that you don't like tell me and I will try and change it!!! Or if in the rare occasion that you actually like it – Please tell me!!!!!! Thanx love x-x-x-ldz-x-x-x


	5. The Crush

I hope you enjoy and PLEASE r+r.

NEWS FLASH- Myleen has just told me that she fancies someone!!!! None other than HARRY POTTTER!!!!!!!!!! She said that she thinks that he is sooooooo good looking, but personally I don't see it. It is apparently an added bonus that he is famous! Yeah SO WHAT, there are a lot of famous people around (most of them a LOT better looking than HARRY POTTER). 

Myleen won't shut up about Harry. She thinks that he is great. "Oooh and the dreams specialist said that something was going to happen between you two, you lucky thing! I wish it would happen to me!"

SHUT UP YOU WIERDO!!! "Don't we _all_ wish that it was going to happen _you_, coz then you might SHUT UP!" I murmured under my breath.

I don't want any thing to happen between me and Mr. I-don't-have-to-do-any-thing-coz-I'm-famous. He's even got onto the Grifinfor Quiditch team because of it I mean how lame is that?

I went to bed early that night to escape from songs about Mr. Perfect Harry Potter. However I wish that I hadn't beacuse I had another strange dream! An unfamiliar misty figure appeared; it looked a _bit like Draco Malfoy (now there's a good lookin' chap. He is CUTE!!) any way, this misty figure was giving me really strange orders, like clean the bottom of the lake with my tooth brush, and what's more, I was actually obeying. I decided not to tell Myleen this dream (however I cannot remember the reason why not). I also seem to vaguely remember the presence of Harry Potter._

I went to lessons thinking about Malfoy!! Then I remembered that we had The Defence Against The Dark Arts with him (*Swoon*). That is one of the only lessons that go too quickly!!! I think that he smiled at me today!?! However it might have been his constant smirk – I think that it is soooo cute!!! I think that I am the only one though, everyone else seems to get annoyed with it!! I haven't told Myleen yet that I have a mega huge crush on him. I don't know if I will coz she likes HP and they are enemies, if ever I saw some! I don't want to lose a friend over a crush!

Please review this chapter!!! If you thought I could improve it – please tell me how!!!! Or even if it's a certain idea that you don't like tell me and I will try and change it!!! Or if in the rare occasion that you actually like it – Please tell me!!!!!! Thanx love x-x-x-ldz-x-x-x


End file.
